Save Me From Myself
by Silver Dragon2
Summary: This is a story from Quistis's point of view. It's sort of an opening, If I get good reactions I'll continure the saga. lol


**Save Me From Myself: Part I**

  
**By: Silver Dragon/Rachel**

**Introduction:** This is a fanfic based on the Final Fantasy VIII game. For those of you not familiar with the game I recommend checking out ffonline.com. I would like from all you readers out there, to give me some constructive critisim. I am a first timer at fanfiction.net, and I decided to wipe my slate clean, and rather then post some of my older fics, create some new ones.  
This story is (c) Rachel/Silver Dragon. If you would like to use it on one of your sites, please contact me first and I will give you some of my requirments. The game and title 'Final Fantasy' are (c) Squaresoft. That is all, now let's get on with the story.

**Prolouge:** Quistis let a soft sigh escape her lips. It had been 5 years since her adventures with Squall and the others. She had decided only a year ago that it was time for her to retire early from Balamb and start her own quite life in Delling. Quite might have been a little exageration, ever since she came to Delling things had been nothing but chaotic. She wasn't use to living without the shelter of Balamb, she had become a part time writer for some daily newspaper. Nothing that paid to well. To keep up with the bills she was assistant manager in a small coffee shop. She enjoyed seeing the new faces everyday, but it wouldn't make up for the loss of her friends. She hadn't made contact with them in months. And amongst all this she had been alone the entire time. Sure, she mad a few friends at the coffeeshop here and there, she thought wistfully.

**The Story:** Quistis rested her elbows on the cash register. It had been a slow day for business which gave her some time to let loose. Things were just starting to shape up in her life, she had rented out a cute little bungalow 3 miles into town, and found a cute companion. A sherbert colored kitten which she called called Courage. She had finally found something she could talk to, even if the only reply she got back from it was a small lick on the hand.

"Quistis," a familiar voice called her name, she fazed back into reality and found herself staring at one of her old students Zell. He also took place in the diminishing of the sorceress. Quistis felt exitement welling inside of her. She had always imagined one of her old friends coming into town just for her but it never actually happened. She threw her apron down and leaped into Zell's arms.

"Suprised to see me I asume,"Zell chortled a little suprised at Quistis's reaction always thinking of her as the down to earth one. "Oh Zell, you don't know how lonely things have been living alone, how is everything back at Balamb?"

"Well, Quistis, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but, things aren't going to smoothly. I have humble requests from Cid. He needs you to return to Balamb, for matters that must not be discussed in the open."

"Zell, what can possibly be so serious that I must return, don't take me wrong I really would love to return to the Garden, but I rather be sure I know what I'm getting myself into." Quistis muttered "I must say that the last mission I was on for Garden left me so tired I was bedridden for months!"

"Quistis, I know how you feel about these matters, but do you really want to throw all your hard work down the drain because one mission left you a mess?" Zell said sternly "Rinoa is in trouble, and maybe even the whole population for that matters, Rinoa's sorceress powers are starting to backfire on her. They have the best of her, and before we know it she'll be unreachable!"

"Are you hinting at another Sorceress war?"Quistis mumbled in shock. Rinoa had been our ally, our friend, Squall's girlfriend. What force could possibly change all that. Secretly, Quistis had wished for something like this to happen to Rinoa, to turn Squall against her. For at one time, Quistis felt a love so strong for Sqaull, but never had the courage to tell him. Until some girl he barely even knew, waltzed right into his life, and turned his frown into a smile. Oh how she had envied Rinoa, perfect in everyway. She told herself time and time again that all she felt for Squall was a brother sister bond. Oh how wrong that was. This wasn't the time to bring up old sqaubles though. She needed to board the next train to Balamb imediatly.


End file.
